vampires at sacred heart
by XOXOXOShawnSpencerXOXOXO
Summary: Carlisle gets a job at sacred heart. Weird stuff starts to happen to carlisle. How long will it take for the staff to notice something is wrong. if you havent noticed, i suck at summerys, lets hope i dont suck at writing a story...
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own any one in scrubs or twilight :(**

**chapter 1: good bye forks**

Carlisle's P.O.V:  
"Is everyone packed?" I called up the stairs.  
Just as I finished saying packed Alice ran down the stairs carring 13 large sute cases.  
"All set." she had a smile a mile wide. Alice always loved it when we moved.  
"Carlisle? We are moving to california. How are we supposed to... i dont know... STRIVE!" Rosalie yelled.  
we have always lived somewere with constant cloud cover.  
" We bought a place in the woods. It will be fine." Edward said.  
"And how do you plain to get to work?" Rosilie said with vemon hanging in her voice.  
" i will go before sunrise and leave after everyone else leaves."  
"Whatever." she spat before running upstairs to grab her bags.  
Renesmee was happy to get outs. She will be home schooled of course but she didnt care.  
Bella and Edward walked down stairs holding hands. Renesmee had only one bag, to Alice's annoyance.  
"How could you make her leave all of her clothes. poor thing!" Alice had a look of pitty on her face.  
"How about you can take her shopping? But if you get anything i dissaprove of then you will not by her anything for the next month!" Bella said.  
"THANK YOU! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" well that made Alice's day...  
"Okay, the moving trucks are here." Esme said as she walked inside.  
We all started to move the furniture.  
"Everyone lets go" I said.  
"Mom, can I ride with auntie alice and uncle jasper?" Renesmee asked Bella  
"Ask them sweet pea." she said  
"Alice?" Renesmee turned to her  
"Of cource sweetie." Alice said.  
We all got in are cars and we were off.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The first day**

**J.D's P.O.V.****  
**"J.D!" Turk ran up behind me.  
"What?"  
"Did you hear? There is..." he didnt have time to finish because said he had an anouncement  
"There will be new doctor coming in tomarrow."  
I looked over to see Turk glareing at Cox.  
"His name Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You all better make sure he knows how thing work around here. I dont want another J.D. on my hands."  
"Love you too " I said.  
"By God, Fantasia! I care so little about you I almost passed out! If you want someone to love you why dont you have Dr. Gumball a Hug."  
I turned and gave Turk a hug.  
"stop mean ." I said in a whiny voice.  
then we all went back to work

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Carlisle's: P.O.V.

It is 4:50 and I grabbed my breaf case and slipped in my lab coat.  
"Good Bye everyone." I said.  
"have a good day dear." Esme said as she kissed me good bye.  
"Good luck with the kids" I said  
The Kids will have to stay hom now.  
"Carlise?" I turned around and Bella handed me 8 pictures.  
"There are ones of all of us with the ones we love, and together. I thought you could keep them on your desk, you know. so we will always be with you."  
"Thank you Bella, That is so considerate." I said.  
"Have a good day dad." She said and hugged me good bye.  
I climed into my mercedes and headed out.

* * *

**J.D's P.O.V.**

I heard my alarm going off. I growned and rolled over.  
4:40. I pulled myself out of bed. I walked into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee.  
I put on my scubs and waked out the door.  
I jumped on my scooter and headed off.  
I love being the first there. me and Turk always meet there at 4:50 to set up pranks on the staff before they get there.  
I walked up to the hospitle and sat in one of the chairs by the front desk.  
It was 4:50 and i heard the door open. Turk walked in with buckets of lime green and hot pink paint.  
"Hurry dude. we need to rig the front door. cox is always first so he will get painted!"  
we high fived, and got to work.  
At 5:10 I saw Cox park his car and walk our way.  
We hid behind the chairs and waited.  
The door opened and we saw his silhouette walk forward.  
The paint fell and landed right on top of him!  
Me and turk both started laughing. We walked out to start to brag about our little trick.  
But to much of our suprize, it wasnt him!  
He started to wipe his face and I jumped back.  
A pefect face with Glowing gold eyes stared at me.  
"Um... I am sooo sorry..." Turk said  
"you boys can call me Carlisle." He said calmly  
"Wait, your the new guy?" I asked. It would be like when Molly came all over again.  
"Indeed." He said.  
"I will show you to the showers." I said.  
"Thank you."  
Um, are you mad." Turk asked.  
"No, I have 6 kids and a granddaughter. They love to prank, so I understand." He said.  
OH MY GOD! How old is this dude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **Introductions**

**J.D.'s P.O.V .**

After Carlisle showered we started talking.  
"sorry again, Carlisle, I am J.D. and this is my friend Turk." I said.  
"So tell us about yourself." Turk requested.  
"Well I am 23, I have 6 adopted kids, a granddaughter, and we are about to adoup one more."  
OH MY GOD. 23 with 7 kids!  
"My wife and I have made the decision to let our kids date each other."  
"Wait. Your kids date Each other? Is thjat even leglle?" I asked.  
"Yes because they arent related, I have some photos if you would like to see."  
he reached down and grabbed some photos from his case.  
"This is me and my wife Esme."  
Esme was holding his hand. she had beautiful amber hair and was wearing a hot purple dress  
This is Alice, she is 19 and she loves shopping, and Jasper, he is 19 as well and has an intrest for military history."  
Alice and Jasper were holding hands as well. Alice had short spikey hair and was wearing a cute blue button up dress, and Jasper had blond hair.  
This is Edward, he is 17, and has a strong passion for music, and Bella, she is 18, and the have an adoppted daughter Renesmee, she is 6."  
Edward was about as hot as guys go and bella was gorgeous.  
This is emmett, He is 20, and most likely the biggest prankster ever, and rosalie, she is 18, she loves shopping as well."  
Emmett was tall, buff, and well hot as well. I am so jealous! Forget bella, rosalie was like a modle. Long blond hair, perfect smile.  
"and here is all of us."  
Holy Cow!  
"Turk..." I wispered.  
"Look, all of them are like modle gorgeous!" I said  
"who is that? Turk said pointing to a guy who was tall, buff, and looked like he was indian.  
"That is jacob, he is 16, and we are adopting him."  
There is no way this guy is 16!  
Just then walked in.

* * *

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

just as i finished showing Turk and J.D. my pictures another man walked in.  
"By god, Fantasia! what in the world are you doing here!" He said, he didnt see me. he turned and than he say me  
"Ah, you must be Cullen."  
"Yes, and you are?" I asked  
"I am Perry Cox, Chief of Medicine." He said. He studed my face for a moment.  
"Is there something wrong, sir?" I asked.  
"No." I could tell that it would be usefull to have Edwards power.  
"Well, Carlisle, let me show you to your office. you will be sharing an office with Elliot Reid."  
"Ok." I said.  
"Get to work boys." He said as we turned to walk away.  
"It was nice to meet you boys." I said.  
We walked down a few halls and then he opened a office door.  
"This is is" he said  
I started to set my stuff on the table. i took out my pictures and started to organise them.  
"who are those pictures of?" asked.  
"Well this is my wife,"  
I didnt get to finish because he cut me of  
"By god, Blondie! If i wanted to actually know about what happens in your life I would follow you around like a puppy!"  
I wonder how everyone else will like me...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.  
**  
I sat alone in my office for 10 minutes before I heard someone walk towards the door. I sat and waited as they opened the door.  
I heard her breath catch when she looked at me.  
I flashed her a smile.  
"I..I...I am Elliot." She stuttered out. Her cheeks turned red.  
"I am Carlisle Cullen." I said.  
"I hate to be rude, but are you wearing contacts?" She asked  
"Um, Yes." I said. I hate to lie to people, but I havent every seen a human with gold eyes.  
She walked over and stood next to me. she grabbed our family picture.  
"Are these your brothers and sisters?" She asked  
"No that is my wife and kids." I said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"My lovely wife and wonderful kids" I said  
"I hate to be rude but how old are you?"  
"I am 23."  
"Really. Can you tell me about you family."  
"Sure. This is Alice she is 19. this is Jasper he is 19 as well. This is Emmett, he is 20.  
this is Rosalie, she is 18. this is Bella she is 18. This is Edward and he is 17. this is jacob, he is 16. and this is renesmee, she is 6."  
"and they are adopted, i am guessing..." Elliot said  
"What makes you say that?" I asked  
"Well... Emmett is only 3 years younger then you."She sounded like she regreted saying it.  
"Yes, well actully we adopted them all around the age of 17."  
Me and Esme had forgot to make a plan so I was makeing this up on the fly.  
"And our kids are aloud to date each other because they arent actually related."  
"WHAT!? I mean who is with who."She sounded like she wanted to take it back.  
"Emmett is with Rosalie, Bella is with Edward and they adopted Renesmee. Jasper is with Alice." I said  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
"I am Dr. Bob Kelso. here are your patient papers. dont screw this up or you will regret it." He said before turning around  
"Well he was nice." I said  
"Thats Kelso, for you" Elliot said with a sigh.  
"Well, I better go see my patient." I said. I walked out and shut the door.  
I walked into my patient's room.  
I started reading over my patient's chart.  
_Name: nollan ridges_  
_Age:16_  
_Condition: Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma_  
_Current/past Treatment:_  
_Biological Therapy_  
_Chemotherapy_  
_Radiation Therapy_  
_Stem Cell Transplantation_  
_Watchful Waiting_  
I took a deep breath and walked into his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Carlisle's P.O.V.  
**Nollan was asleep, listening to his ipod. I cheaked his IV and added some more of his medication.  
As I leaned over to listen to his heart rate he woke up.  
"Hello Nollan, I am doctor Carlisle Cullen. I am going to be your main doctor from now on."  
"What happened to ?" He sounded conserned.  
"He had a new Patiant to attened to." I said.  
"Oh." He sounded abandend.  
"Well, tell me about yourself." I said. I wanted to try and find his trust.  
"Well, My mom and I just moved here from Texas. My dad died from canser 3 years ago." He said.  
"I am sorry." I said.  
"Carlisle?"He asked.  
"Yes?"  
"would you get me something to eat?"  
"sure thing. What would you like?" I asked.  
"A sandwhich, please."  
I turned and walked out.  
I walked down the hall.  
"Hey Carlisle!" I heard J.D. Call my name.  
"Yes?" I turned to face him.  
"You want to eat lunch with me and Turk in an hour?" He sounded exsited.  
"Um..." Just then I got a call from Alice.  
"Yes Alice?" I asked. She was laughing super hard.  
"Hey daddy, I saw you in a vision." She was still laughing.  
"What happened?" It couldent be good if she was laughing  
"You get to eat lunch with two guys."  
"and if I dont?"  
"They will get suspisus." She said.  
Darn it.  
"Good bye Alice." I said and I hung up.  
"Sure. I will eat with you."  
"Cool, see you then." He turned to leave  
"Were can I get a sandwitch for my patiant?" I asked.  
"Go to the cafateria, tell her your your patiants name and what he wants."  
"Okay, thanks."  
I walked to the cafateria.  
"I need a ham and cheese sandwitch for Nollan Ridges please." I asked.  
the lady behind the counter keeped staring at me.  
"Sure" She said  
When I grabbed the sandwitch, I made sure my ring showed. She looked a little dissapointed, but she shoook it off.  
I took it from her and headed back to nollans room.  
I gave the sandwitch to nollan, and he started eating.  
"Carlisle, can I talk to you?" he asked  
"About what?" I asked.  
"well..."


End file.
